


To Play The Hero

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Isabel start the scene as planned, but something goes wrong.</p><p>Set during the scene in yesterday's episode (7/4/16) where Victoria throws a pint of beer into Robert's lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Play The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is procrastination fic _on top of_ procrastination fic. PROCRASTINCEPTION. :') Well, I got the idea today as I was washing my hair and knocked it out in a couple of hours. Apparently, my hurt/comfort kink doesn't just extend to Robert...
> 
> Just a simple lil ficlet whilst I work on something a bit longer. Hope you enjoy, trashcan hellbabies! ;) x

Ryan sits and waits on his mark as Durno, the episode director, runs through the blocking of the scene with Isabel once. They've rehearsed it quickly and now this is the real deal, the stunt co-ordinator hovering behind the camera crew. They tried the part where Victoria pushes the pint of beer into Robert's lap with an empty glass and Ryan had caught it no problem, so quite why it qualifies as a 'stunt' he'll never know, but as Durno retakes his position behind the camera, Ryan reassures Isabel with a smile nonetheless. Now he knows what to expect, how hard can it be?

Durno calls action, the scene plays out and Ryan can see by Isabel's face that she's feeling more confident about it already. He puts all thoughts of looking after her out of his head, delivers his lines with his usual aplomb and the moment soon arrives. Victoria flicks her hand, but the full glass wobbles. Ryan holds onto the scene, but in a split second, the glass tips and cracks against the drip tray underneath and his reflexes are faster than his brain as he immediately tries to catch it. The glass shatters and he stumbles backwards off his seat as the majority of the beer sprays onto the floor and Isabel looks on, wide eyed and her hand to her mouth.

Durno calls cut and that's when Ryan feels it at the exact same time as Isabel notices.

“Oh my god, Ryan! You're bleeding!” she exclaims, already coming round from the bar.

Three people intercept her, including Durno and one woman and another man, both dressed in high-vis coats. Ryan glances past them at the stunt co-ordinator. He's frowning mournfully and Ryan instantly feels guilty, even though _it was an accident_. He winces and look down at his arm, his skin stinging with pain beneath the cover of his shirt. It's damp from the beer that sloshed over as he fruitlessly tried to catch it, a little torn from the shards of glass and soaked in a surprising amount of blood.

“You could've slit your wrists, doin' summat like that!” Isabel cries as the crew start bustling about in the background and the supporting artists are sent to the green room.

“Thanks, Is,” he chuckles, giving himself over to the paramedics' inspection.

“You seem to have been rather lucky.” the older man, with his grey hair and impressive beard, explains, a look in his eyes like he's judging him for his quick reflexes. “There doesn't seem to be glass in the wound, but you'll still need a few stitches.”

Ryan resists looking at the stunt guy again, but he knows what he'd say. “Alright, lead the way.”

With his left arm bandaged up for the journey, he slides into the backseat of a rapid response vehicle (because he draws the line at a bloody ambulance) and it's then that he realises he has none of his belongings and that only the people working on that scene with him know what's happened.

\----

The pain kicks in tenfold as Ryan sits in a cubicle in A & E and the doctor props his arm up on a table to unravel the ruined gauze and tape. He can't help watch as its revealed and cleaned, a solid line emerging that runs a few inches down the inside of his forearm, deeper than he imagined and surrounded by vicious scratches.

“Judging by the size of the cut, I'd say you had a lucky escape.” the doctor says, prodding and poking him.

She carefully removes one tiny fragment of glass clinging onto the edge of the wound and starts on perfecting a neat row of stitches.

“Thanks,” he says, surprised by how quickly she gets the job done.

She removes her gloves inside out and tosses them into the bin. “No more heroics, okay? If a glass is gonna fall, let it fall. The clean up is much easier.”

He's bashfully shaking his head at her wink when the curtain is tugged back and a nurse joins them, followed by Danny. Ryan's eyes widen.

“Did I just hear you call him a hero?” Danny asks the doctor then gives Ryan a look that turns him sheepish. “Shouldn't you mean _idiot_ instead?”

The doctor looks between the two of them. “All I ask is you don't have a punch up worthy of a soap opera, alright?” She gives the nurse her instructions and leaves, an amused smirk on his face.

Ryan desperately wants to bang his head on the table but his arm is kinda in the way and he doesn't want to disturb the nurse as she sets about wrapping a fresh bandage around his injury. Danny saunters in and sits down in the only other available seat in the room. “What're you even doing here?”

He pulls the strap of Ryan's messenger bag off his shoulder and gestures as he puts it down by his feet. “Heard about your antics from Is. Thought you might need your stuff. Y'know, seeing as you're going home after you're done here.”

“What? Don't be daft, I'm fine.” He glances at the nurse, but she's doesn't seem to be paying attention to how weird and fidgety Danny is. “Honestly. It's just a stupid cut.”

“And now you have a bandage you'll be able to see on screen if you go back in to work,”

Ryan looks sharply at the nurse, aware that _she's still in the room_ , then sighs heavily. With the doctor's joke and Danny's arrival, it's likely that the cat is out of the bag.

“My shirt will be over it! No one will know.” He hisses sharply through his teeth as the gauze pulls tight around his arm, pressing down on the cut.

“Is he always this argumentative?”

He blinks in disbelief and his heart rate spikes as the nurse addresses Danny. Strangely, that seems to relax Danny, his shoulders coming down. “Actually, no. Unless it's about work and then he's as stubborn as they come.”

He closes his mouth abruptly after that, nervous that he's given too much away but the fact that Danny knows him so well makes Ryan helplessly smile.

“Well, you're all done,” the nurse declares and Ryan cautiously moves his arm, happy to see no more blood seeping through. “But I would take this young man's advice and go home. The sooner you rest and it heals, the sooner your stitches can come out. I'll check that we've given you everything you need then you can go.”

She leaves the cubicle and pulls over the curtain again to give some illusion of privacy. He swings his legs straight onto the bed, intending on getting up on the other side and facing Danny, but Danny blocks him and perches on the edge instead.

“She called me 'young man',” he grins.

Ryan shakes his head. “You need to stop obsessing over that.”

“What?” he laughs, trying for innocent. “I'm just enjoying my toyboy status, that's all,”

“You're gross, stop it,”

He drops his voice and leans in closer, wiggling his eyebrows. “Yeah? You gonna make me, Mr One Arm Bandit?”

Ryan turns his face away from the temptation to kiss him and rolls his eyes, “I knew the jokes wouldn't be far off,”

“Ah come on, I'm sorry.” Danny placates, putting a hand to Ryan's cheek to bring his eyes back to him. The sparkle of mischief is still there, but Ryan's quick to forgive him and his expression slips into seriousness. “How're you doin', really? Isabel scared the shit outta me when she told me what happened.”

“Oh god, she worries like a real sister. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't know the glass was gonna do that and I was gonna try and save it.”

“Aw, my hero,” Danny simpers theatrically.

“Kiss me or I'm leaving,” Ryan chuckles, happy to be cut off as he moves in and presses their lips together. Danny tries to cheekily deepen it, but he puts his hand on his chest and pushes him back with a tiny kiss to his pouting lip and a grin. He scratches his blunt fingers into the shortest part of Ryan's hair and he leans into the touch.

“At least it wasn't your wanking hand.”

And just like that the comforting moment is broken.

The nurse comes back in to them laughing and Ryan's relieved that she wasn't early with her timing.

He leaves with Danny soon after, wrenching his other arm away as he jokingly tries to hold onto him like he's got more than a stitched up cut.

“I'll give you a lift. I was finished for the day, anyway.” he says, as they walk out to where his car is parked. He ducks down into the passenger seat as Ryan fiddles with his seatbelt. “Who knows, I might even kiss it better.”

Ryan wants to make a quip that he already did kiss him in the hospital, risky as it was, but settles for a smile and closing his eyes, his arm still hurting and safe in the knowledge that, in whatever capacity, Danny will make sure he's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
